parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin is an 8-year old talking white Labrador who has lived with the Griffin family since Peter picked him up as a stray. He also possesses various anthropomorphic qualities, such as the ability to speak intelligently, drive a car, and walk bipedally. Earlier in the series, he used the catch phrase "Whose leg do you have to hump to get a dry martini around here?". He also has a particularly sharp wit. Peter is his best friend, despite Brian's vastly superior intelligence - on several occasions, Brian has had to explain Peter's inability to do various things, such as haggling over prices. Death and Revival After Stewie destroys his time machine, Brian and Stewie arrive home with a street hockey net. As he is setting it up, Brian is struck by a reckless driver in while Ryan and his Illegal aliens, Ryan evil laughing at his own death, and later succumbs to his severe injuries at the veterinary clinic. After a month of mourning the loss of their beloved pet, the family replaces Brian with a new dog, named Vinny. In the later episode, Stewie still misses Brian dearly, and spots a past incarnation of himself who has traveled forward in time to Christmas. Stealing the time machine's return pad from his past self and escaped from Ryan and his evil aliens behind as well, Stewie goes back in time and saves Brian's life, After defeated Ryan and his evil aliens who is a reckless driver, he joyously exclaiming "you're alive my friend", when he sees Brian alive. Brian is extremely grateful for being saved, but Stewie of this timeline finds Brian's affections unnerving, not knowing the reason behind them. The episode ends with the family sitting around their Christmas tree, with everything back to normal. New Family After he meets his brother, Vinny Griffin. He sees Vinny Griffin's Wife, Sticks the Jungle Badger became the mother of her kids, Rubble, Everest and Tracker. So then Brian Griffin is excited to become the uncle of Rubble, Everest and Tracker. He played Himself in The Secret of NIMH (DogsVersion) He is a Mrs. Brisby's Family's Friend He played The Infraggable Krunk in Alvin's Laboratory He Played Jiminy Cricket in Stewieocchio He played Gabe Walker in Cliffhanger (Dragon Rockz Style) He played The Doorknob in Brittany in Wonderland, Champ Bear, Bright Heart, Treat Heart and Cheer Bear in Wonderland, Champ Bear in Wonderland, Bright Heart in Wonderland, Treat Heart in Wonderland, Cheer Bear in Wonderland and Grumpy Bear in Wonderland He played Mike in Cartoon Inc. (My Version) He played James P Sullivan in Animateds Inc Animateds University And Animateds At Work (Princess Rapunzel Style) He played Todd Snap in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He played Sam the Snowman in Max the Red Nosed Boy He played Major Glory in Darien's Laboratory He played Baloo in The Multiverse Book He is a Bear He played Steve in Laura's Clues Gallery: Brian Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Brian Griffin in Family Guy Brian Griffin in Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin The Untold Story.jpg|Brian Griffin in Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story Brian Griffin.jpg bandicam 2017-05-22 21-06-16-071.jpg|Brian Sit Ona Ground And Watch Brian Griffin (Disney).png Vinny Griffin and Sticks' Family.png Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:White Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Male Heroes Category:Character Who Passed Away Category:Mature Category:Animal Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters who wear collar Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Animal Fiction characters Category:Animal Fiction Category:Peter Griffin's Friends Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:Characters voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Being Hit By A Car Category:1999 Introductions Category:Atheists Category:Gay Category:Undead Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Orphans Category:Murderers Category:Attempted murderers Category:Scout's Friends Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Characters who cry Category:Gentle Giants Category:Big Characters Category:Fathers Category:Vinnytovar Category:Uncles